Gravitation
by Aru Ryu
Summary: What if Yuki kept a diary on his laptop? What if Shuichi came across it? What happens if Eiri doesn't wanthim reading it because he thinks keeping a diary is week? Nevertheless, he hashis reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Gravitation

Chapter one

**The silly password**

I don't own Gravitation…sadly xD I am trying so hard to get the characters in character. So please R&R. Thank you! Oh I have a little bit of a problem with spelling and if you want to correct me on it, that's fine. It means I am learning. Also I am not to great with my tenses, but HEY this is why I write to get better at it:D This is Yaoi. M for senes later on most likely

* * *

"Yukiiiiiii!" The boy shouted as he sprung the door open. "I'm home!" The pink headed male had a big smile on his face, as he bounced in to the house. He quickly scanned the front room, realizing his beloved was no where in site. However that was one room and Shuichi's hopes didn't decreases. The 18 year old rock star rushed through the first room and swiftly into the next, still calling out the name of his lover. No sign of him in the kitchen either. With out a seconded thought he ran to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Once again, no reply. With only one more room to check, Shuichi walked up to it cautiously. He knew if he made too much of a racket out side this room he would be sleeping on the curb that night. It was Yuki's writing room. He went up to the door and tapped it, quietly calling his name. "Yuki?" As he knocked it, he noticed the door moved. It wasn't closed to start with. Knowing this the purple eyed singer pushed the door further. He peaked his head around the corner, to only see a lot of book shelves, mostly with Yuki's own work, a leather desk chair and his lap top. Shuichi edged inside. "Yuki, where the hell are you?" He moaned as he walked over to the blond-haired writer's desk. Sighing he glared at the lap top. "He spends more time with you than with me. Humph" His fingers traced over the keyboard's letters. Carelessly though his finger went down on one of the keys and the monitor booted up. The only user name, which popped up, was Eiri's. Even Shuichi wasn't allowed his own space on there. Hell he wasn't even meant to be in the room with out Yuki there. If he wanted to check his emails he had to ask _super_ nicely if he could borrow Yuki's internet. 

Shuichi pondered for a bit. To click on Yuki's space or not, that was the question. A few minutes went by with him just staring at the screen, until the though struck.

_The worst it can be is a part of his new novel. There is no problem with a snick peek is there._

As the purple eyes continued to concentrate on the user name his hand wondered off to the mouse. **Click. **_Damn._ The boy huffed as he saw he had to enter a password to get in. Well someone like Yuki, with millions of mad fans couldn't really leave his precious laptop alone when someone could brake in steel it and have all of his novels so far on one pc.

Once again his brain ticked away, straining his single cells. _I wonder. _He thought to himself as he started to type in his guess.** Taps**S-H-U-I-C-H-I**Tap. **

_Here goes nothing._

He hit the enter key.

* * *

This first chapter was a bit short but I wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger. :3 Hope you enjoyed and want to read the second part. To be updated really soon. 


	2. Tut Tut

Gravitation

**Chapter two**

**Secrets, tut tut.**

It was correct. Shuichi was in.

_YAHOOO his password is me, that shows he loves me! Yahoo_

As the uke sung away in his head the seme's work sprang up on the screen.

The first line read 12th October 2007

_Huh? He has changed his writing style to a dairy style?_

12th October 2007

Today I was sitting as always writ-

Before he could read anymore he heard the room's door swing open and Yuki stood there. Shuichi turned around and before he could even say 'Um sorry I know I shouldn't be in here 'excreta'' Yuki started to shout. His cigarette was hanging from his two fingers

"You DAMN BRAT! How dare you come in here?! How dare you look at my private writing?!"

"Your private writing? I just thought it was your new bit to your novel. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad? Are you mad? Wait, of course you are. I'm sorry" The kid turned into a chibi and ran over to his lover, doing puppy eyes and all the rest. He didn't seem amused.

"My novel?" _Wait does this mean he thinks my diary is just a bit of my story? _Yuki thought to him self as he re-put his cigarette to his mouth and took a very long drag. "How much did you read?"

"The date and a little bit of the first line." Shuichi turn to the monitor again. "I read up to…" and just before he could find the last word he read Yuki stormed over and slammed down the lid.

"Don't read it, just get out."

"But Yuki…"

"Why." After taking enough puff from his fag he put it out in the ashtray on the desk and then a hand covered his face. "Why do you always want to know whats going on with me."

"Yuki I'm sorry, but I love yo-"

Walking straight passed him, Eiri opened the door still with his left hand placed on his head rubbing his temples.

From looking up Shuichi was now looking down at the floor as he walked out and sat on the couch.

Okay, that's all for this one. I am doing a page on word as a chapter. That way its sort and sweet (so I hope xD) So why doesn't Eiri want Shuichi reading his document on word? Is Yuki seriously mad now at Shuichi or is he just hurting?


	3. Rum Rum Rum!

Gravitation

**Chapter 3**

**Getting drunk is okay I guess?**

Sighing, the blond followed out of the door and shut it behind him. Not giving the sobbing boy a glance he walked into the kitchen and picked up some rum but not bothering with the coke. Picking up a glass on the way out, he sat a couple of seats away from Shuichi. His sulking was getting on his nerves. He pored out a half glass and started to drink it down. As Shuichi had found out, when his pain on getting him drunk and having a fun night back fired, Yuki is very good at holding his drink.

"Um, Yuki… your doctor said to not drink with your tablets as it can make you cough up bloo-"

"Shut up you damn brat."

_What happened to him calling me Shuichi, have I pissed him off that much. ISH I didn't even get past the date. I mean __it's not like I was reading his diary or anything- … Date. 'Today I' Oh… it was his diary wasn't it. But don't I know everything about him by now? I don't see what the big deal about me reading it was._

When Yuki put the glass down he filled it up again.

"Yuki, I'm sorry, but please don't drink, because then your taking it out on your self. Take it out on me instead. Please!"

"Heh, you sound like Tomha. I'm not sure if that's worse than you sounding like your self or not."

"Hmm… why do you always have to be so cold, so mean to me Yuki, when all I do is care about you."

A smirk grew on Eiri's face. He put the glass down and moved him self in front of Shuichi, giving full eye contact.

"So now your accusing me that I don't care about you? I thought we had this talk. If I didn't care about you I wouldn't of had you around me for more than a day… No… a night and then I wouldn't see your face again. However you live here, hell you're my lover. Its just… there are still things I don't want you knowing."

He backed off going back to leaning back on the sofa but this time closer to Shuichi. Knowing not to pester further the singer only pecked the writer on the cheek then curled up upon him, with his head on Yuki's lap.

"A kiss on the cheek only? And you say you love me."

"Wahh! Isshh you really do have two personalities (as said in the manga 5)"

"Yeah; maybe I do, and you've just set this side of me off"

* * *

Heh, oh dear we have gone from an angry to sad to 'playful' Yuki. Is Shuichi going to enjoy this or is Yuki going to be a bit to rough for his liken? 


	4. The wanting

The scene which you have been waiting for, the start to the yaoi xD

Gravitation

**Chapter 4**

**Wanting fun and games**

Within that moment Eiri picked up his glass filled it up to a quarter and drunk it straight down. Shuichi gulped not knowing whether to back away or to stay. As much as he yarns for Yuki to be there, to kiss him, to touch him, to hold him… and cough some other stuff, he didn't want it when he was slightly angry at him. The thought of Yuki being rough in a quite painful but nice display of affection, would just make it more to the point of unbearable.

_Come on legs, don't fail me now! You always run fast, why not now?_

The problem with Shuichi's legs was the fact, even though his body said run, his heart said stay as it was his fault, he was the one to put Yuki in this mood. Maybe he should let Yuki have his way.

The singer felt him self slowly slipping further down on the couch every time the novelist took an inch closer to him. Yuki parted his mouth but only slightly, but enough for every time he breathed out Shuichi could smell the cigarette smoke mixed with the rum. It almost made him edge closer, to take the scent in deeper but also to touch his lovers lips with his own.

Now Shuichi was completely down on the sofa Eiri had a cold smirk.

"Yuki…" Shuichi muttered as Eiri went down upon him and started to lick the boy's neck.

Every time Yuki withdrew his tongue only to put it back on, it made Shuichi give a quite moan. A hot tongue leaving warm saliva then quickly gets cold as Yuki breaths it catches it only to happen over again.

As Yuki pulled away from the neck, he pulled both of Shindo's hands up above himself. Eiri took his time positioning himself so he could hold the uke's hands in one hand by the wrist and his legs spread over both of Shuichi's, as Shuichi was a bit on the nervous side of parting his legs just yet.

He pushed Shuichi's orange hoodie and then his dark green tank top, to revile his pale chest. Yuki's free hand trailed across the bare chest making its self known, every where. He tailed only a finger across his nipple until his thumb came to join him. The thumb and finger worked together pulling and squeezing to make it erect. Shuichi was more in pain than enjoying this, he may of giving him a titty twister, wouldn't have hurt much more. Yuki was indeed being rough.

Hey everyone. I love you all. You're the only reason I continued this for so long. But sorry about the slow updates. But I have to think before writing or it would be as bad as the scrip writers from lost. xD Nah just kidding I love lost. But anyway; Is Shuichi going to let Eiri have his way and what will happen afterwards?


End file.
